


Ceaseless

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Assassin AU, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kinktober 2017, They're married in this, bc i do what i want, kill me, these girls love each other so much, very very minor mentions of violence bc of Shimizu's job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: The life of an assassin isn't an easy one. Devoid of morals and full of the criminal underworld's grime , it's a job Kiyoko has always been weirdly perfect at. She's long stopped thinking about why, but just because she kills without remorse, doesn't mean she doesn't have her own attachments.





	Ceaseless

**Author's Note:**

> Time for the third kinktober installment! I've hardly ever written lesbians or wlw so tbh I had to include them more. And I love this pairing, they're adorable together, and the idea of Shimizu as a badass assassin really appealed to me. I'm almost kinda sad I didn't get to world build a little more, but maybe in the future ;)   
> Thanks to EmeraldWaves for beta-ing this for me! Enjoy!

"Am I dead?" The words are a choked whisper, a noise far too vulnerable to ever come out of her mouth, but she allows it. She allows it because of how subtly the last rays of the day are filtering through the blinds, allows it because of how silent the room is, how soft the sheets are beneath her.

There’s no weapons to be prepped, no assignments she’s supposed to be on. Even assassins need some down time she thinks, and she can’t be more grateful for hers. Kiyoko is weightless right now, and it's almost terrifying, how the usual yoke of terror and obligation isn't pressing on her shoulder blades, digging in until blood is drawn.

It's her "day off", so maybe it makes some sense.

The fingers threading through Kiyoko's hair halt, and she almost wishes she hadn't said anything. The ministrations had been a peaceful constant in the last hour, and Kiyoko doesn't have many of those in her life.

Constants.

Continuous happenings over long periods of time.

She can count her constants on one hand.

Her job. Bloodshed, which can technically be filed under her job. Basic human needs like food and water, and even those can be debated.

And then there's this.

The one constant Kiyoko would kill for, regardless of if it meant removing herself from the equation. She'd protect this with her life, until death came for her.

Kiyoko's nose scrunches up at the thought. She's stubborn enough to think she can will herself past even  _that_ barrier, the ultimate one. As if she'd somehow find a way to fight and defend long past her dying day.

For this, she just might. For Hitoka, she  _would_.

The breathing above her stills, and Kiyoko can feel her wife freeze. Hitoka only tenses like that when she's panicked, Kiyoko knows, and she's about to ease her lover's worries when her muscles relax again. The gentle brushing of her hair continues, and Kiyoko sighs in contentment, her head cradled in Hitoka’s laugh. If she were a cat, she'd purr, but given how accustomed she's gotten to hiding her emotions, she doubts it'll happen.

This,  _this_ is the closest to heaven she'll ever come, she's convinced. Hitoka, with her in this bed, is a dangerous constant to have.

Because it can be taken away from her so  _easily_.

Kiyoko fists the fabric of Hitoka's shirt, like she'd slip away right then from the thought alone. As if. As if Kiyoko will  _ever_ let that happen.

She hears her wife hum sweetly above her, still considering the question, and it makes Kiyoko’s lips turn up slightly. _So cute._

Kiyoko used to think Hitoka didn't deserve this, becoming the wife of an assassin, but here they are. She'd long past gotten over those insecurities, mostly because of how often Hitoka berated her for them. Hitoka could be surprisingly headstrong when she wanted to be.

_"I'll love you forever, no matter what. Don't you trust me?"_

_Yes. Irrevocably. You're the only one I've ever trusted._

Kiyoko smiles as Hitoka finally speaks above her, and the movement of Hitoka's dainty, unscarred fingers gradually slows. "Are you dead? What’s that about?” She chastises playfully, and there’s a warm smile lighting up her face.  “No, unless we're both dead. I'm not really sure how that works, but if we were, it’s not so bad huh?" The blonde says with a giggle, and Kiyoko nearly jumps on her to smother her in kisses.

She suppresses it.

For now.

Hitoka is too adorable for Kiyoko to hold back for long.

"I wouldn't complain as long as I was with you," Kiyoko responds, pinching Hitoka's thigh. She's swatted away, but Kiyoko doesn't give up, grabbing at Hitoka's hand until their fingers are interlocked. Hitoka's skin is still an anomaly to her. It's so damn soft and unblemished, as it should be. Kiyoko never wants her wife to lift a finger.

"Why did you ask?" Hitoka questions, and Kiyoko finally turns over in the blonde's lap to look up at her. Hitoka's head is tilted in curiosity, her eyes shining and waiting, and Kiyoko can't stand it. She hides her smile in the blonde's stomach as she wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Hitoka lets out a loud 'oof,' but it hardly masks Kiyoko's words.

"Because you're like an angel," she whispers, and it's less a cheesy pick up line and more of a statement. A disbelieving one at that. Kiyoko's voice is packed so full of raw emotion it scares her, so she squeezes Hitoka tighter.

A million and one thoughts race through her mind, overwhelming her, and she's pretty sure she says a few out loud on accident.

_"You're perfect."_

_"Don't ever leave me."_

_"I love you."_

_"You're my everything."_

She's pretty sure Hitoka gets overcome with emotion too, because before Kiyoko knows it, her wife is cradling her head in an awkward hug. She can feel her warm breathing against her face, and Kiyoko tilts her head to catch those plump lips in a gentle kiss.

It's familiar, but no less intoxicating than the first time.

Hitoka pulls away, and Kiyoko chases her, but she still has just enough time to whisper breathlessly against Kiyoko's lips. "I think you've got things mixed up there,  _angel_."

They laugh as their lips meet again, the kiss deeper this time, and Kiyoko hums into it as Hitoka's lips part. Their tongues glide together, and Kiyoko's breath quickens when Hitoka moans.

Kiyoko takes advantage of the distraction, surging up until she's no longer lying down, and dominates the kiss. She grabs the back of Hitoka's neck, tangling her fingers in the soft blonde hair. Hitoka is a little wet from her earlier shower, her body cold and dripping as Kiyoko's hands glide down her shoulders. Hitoka smells strongly of soap and a honey like scent, a body wash Kiyoko had bought her simply because it created a lot of bubbles, and she knows Hitoka loves that.

Something so innocent to begin with, but now, it's driving Kiyoko  _mad_.

She glides her tongue along the roof of Hitoka's mouth, smirking when her wife giggles from the sensation, and soon they're lost in it.

Things escalate quickly into desperation, quick flicks of the tongue mixed with sloppy smacks of the lips. Kiyoko's favorite kind of kissing. Hitoka's lips are soft, and her moans are sweet, filling the room as Kiyoko nips softly at the blonde's bottom lip. Their panting is loud in the small space of their home, quickly heating up the marginal bit of room between them. It only makes Kiyoko pull her wife closer. The atmosphere is heady now, and they're not showing any signs of stopping.

Drool drips down Kiyoko's chin from the messiness of it, but she doesn't care enough to wipe it away. If anything, it's remarkably satisfying, and she swipes her tongue against Hitoka's once more. It causes her wife to surge up into the kiss like a puppet with strings, and Kiyoko grabs her waist accordingly, privy to this dance of theirs.

She pulls back just for a moment, because sometimes she just has the need to see the emotions sparkling in Hitoka's eyes.

That's the thing about the blonde. She's downright  _vibrant_ , and Kiyoko can barely take her eyes off her when she's home. But like this...like this Hitoka might as well be the only star in a pitch black sky.

A desire spikes inside Kiyoko's chest, seeing Hitoka lounging so comfortably in their shared bed, uncaring of the danger she's put herself in. Kiyoko has killed more men than she can count, has scars from events she can hardly remember, is a  _master_ with any weapon. And yet, Hitoka sits and sleeps soundly beside her, just as in love as Kiyoko. She lets Kiyoko hold her so close, like she's never felt safer.

They protect each other, they nurse each other's wounds, even though Kiyoko's are far greater. In the end, no matter how messed up Kiyoko is, Hitoka smiles at her.  _Loves_ her.

They're an odd pair, but Kiyoko wouldn't trade what they have for the world.

The force of that affection manifests itself in her chest, screaming for an outlet, and Kiyoko knows just where to focus that energy.

In the blink of an eye, she hooks her hand under Hitoka's thigh, pulling her body down until Hitoka is lying on the bed completely, her legs spread ever so slightly. Her hair is unkempt, half of it falling out of her bun and framing her face, strands sticking up as flyaways. Her white tank top clings to her petite frame, slightly damp because Hitoka has gotten into the habit of not drying off with a towel after showering, and Kiyoko couldn't be more grateful. The tank's neckline rides too low, exposing the tops of Hitoka's breasts, her nipples showing through the fabric. Kiyoko is shameless, grabbing her wife's hips and pushing her lightly, watching her breasts bounce.

"Hey!" Hitoka says, but it's filled with laughter, and she has to bite her lip to keep her grin concealed. Can't have that.

The force of a second bounce is enough to expose Hitoka's nipples just a little, and Kiyoko reaches forward, tweaking them as she pleases. It gets the desired reaction. Hitoka's back arches beautifully, her strangled gasps filling the room as her body lifts towards the touch, begging for more.

Hitoka has always enjoyed this best, Kiyoko knows. Having her nipples played with until they're raw, teased and sucked on until she's outright screaming in pleasure. Kiyoko's eyes darken from the thought alone, because she knows she can get Hitoka close to coming like this. It gets the blonde so wet, and to confirm her suspicions, Kiyoko sets her sights elsewhere.

Droplets are still rolling down Hitoka's bare thighs, and her simple pink, lacy underwear is all too inviting. Kiyoko pulls them down roughly with one hand, not caring if they stretch, and swipes her hand along Hitoka's light curls, where she's already slick. The sound it makes as Kiyoko dips a finger inside her is loud enough to have the blonde covering her face in embarrassment, but Kiyoko refuses to let up.

The wet, squelching noises fill the room, blending with Hitoka's deep moans and cute gasps. Kiyoko could listen forever.

"You're so ready, all for me..." Kiyoko whispers in awe, massaging Hitoka's clit while her left hand still teases one of the blonde's erect nipples.

Hitoka licks her lips, her body still twisting toward the touch. She looks absolutely sinful, her underwear hanging off one leg while her top rests on her waist after she pulled it down completely. Hitoka spreads her legs more, and one of her hands is busy playing with her own nipple, pulling at it none too gently to mimic Kiyoko's touch.

"Yeah I am, always," Hitoka breaths out, her eyes lidded from the attention Kiyoko is giving her. But well, Hitoka is generous as usual, and never stops thinking of her. "But, you too. I want you to feel good."

_I always feel good with you._

Kiyoko can't help but smile. Hitoka is too good for this world, and Kiyoko knows this more than anyone. A world full of creeps and criminals, corruption and death, and Hitoka is nothing short of extraordinary. "No love, tonight it's all about you."

Not wanting to give her wife a chance to insist, Kiyoko hooks her hands underneath the blonde's knees, pulling them to the side completely.

It's almost too much to resist, the sight of Hitoka all spread open and drenched with her own desire. But well, Kiyoko can ogle all she wants another day. Today, she has a goal, and it's to pamper Hitoka as much as possible. Kiyoko smirks, shifting until she's on her stomach, her face smack dab in between Hitoka's thighs.

Her favorite spot.

Her tongue swipes teasingly against Hitoka's clit, almost like a joke, but Hitoka still mewls beautifully. Kiyoko doesn't waste time after that. She digs in, burying her mouth between the soft folds as she sucks on Hitoka's clit in the way she likes, her tongue dipping inside her every now and again.

Hitoka jolts each time, and soon enough the blonde is sitting up halfway, supported by her elbow as one hand reaches to grab the back of Kiyoko's head, pushing her forward. She's crazed at this point, a far cry from the sweet, innocent girl Kiyoko had just been talking to, but it's amazing.

Kiyoko takes the silent command to heart, and doubles her efforts. Her tongue glides along every sensitive spot, circling Hitoka's clit. So help her, Kiyoko will wring an orgasm out of her wife that's so incredible she won't be able to stand.

And since when has Kiyoko failed an important mission?

She smirks as she makes purposeful humming and slurping noises, sending delicious vibrations coursing through Hitoka. It's a treat really, having her wife use her mouth like a sex toy, moving her head however she wants.

Kiyoko can't get enough.

Evidence of Hitoka's pleasure drips down Kiyoko's chin, dirtying her cheeks. Not like it matters. The messier the better. Hitoka moans loudly now, not holding back as her hips move with Kiyoko's tongue.

The moans are short, hurried and building in volume, and it only makes Kiyoko go to town more. It gets to the point where Kiyoko can even let her tongue rest, lying it flat for Hitoka to grind against. The blonde does so happily.

As the blonde's movements become more hurried, Kiyoko dips two fingers inside her, careful not to startle her wife. They sink in smoothly, and a shiver runs up her spine. Hitoka whines immediately, pushing down to chase the pressure.

"Yes,  _there_ ,  _more_ ," she cries out, and Kiyoko is there to please. She curls her fingers, rubbing against the spot which has Hitoka clamping down on her fingers, her chest heaving from how amazing it feels. Hitoka is warm and pliant, begging for more, and Kiyoko wouldn't trade it for anything.

She can feel the heat building for both of them as her own hips grind on the bed, unable to help herself. Everything in Kiyoko's body wants her to come, because Hitoka looks so damn sexy like this, and it takes all her willpower to resist.

She wants to take care of Hitoka first, it's always been her first priority. And it seems her efforts are paying off.

The hand in Kiyoko's hair tightens, and it's all the warning she gets.

When Hitoka comes it's an experience. Her body twists to the side, almost like she's convulsing, and Kiyoko has to pin her hips to the bed as she rides it out. Her scream is silent, but to Kiyoko it's deafening. Hitoka's legs keep twitching erratically from the strength of the orgasm, her mouth hanging open as her eyes practically roll back.

And yeah, Kiyoko feels an immense surge of pride from the whole thing. She's still rubbing herself against the bed, and as Hitoka begins to come down from her high, looking blissed out of her mind as her hands come down to idly play with her clit, ringing out any aftershocks, Kiyoko snaps.

She tugs off her shorts, flopping down beside her wife as she finishes herself off. It doesn't take long, she's been dripping for ages. She goes fast, chasing after her orgasm like it's the only thing she wants in life, and soon she's coming, the stars exploding behind her eyes, and she whines into the dimness of their bedroom.

Her hands fall to the sides as her chest heaves, a love drunk smile on her face, and Hitoka turns to her easily. They just fit together so naturally, it's like instinct. Hitoka wraps her thin body around Kiyoko like a koala, and Kiyoko's arms go up instantly.

They shelter each other this way, each time, like nothing, not even the gods above could shatter the moment. If only that were true.

Kiyoko sighs into her wife's embrace, gently smoothly the hair away from the blonde's sweat drenched forehead.

She's going to miss this. It's pathetic really, because she won't be gone long, but she's never ready for it. She's familiar with the feeling of leaving Hitoka to go on missions, sometimes for days at a time. It's why Kiyoko is one of the top rated assassins. She likes to get things done quickly, and people respect her for it. If only they knew, she didn't do it because of any sort of principle, she did it to come home to her wife just a little sooner.

"I love you so much," Hitoka whispers, her voice sleepy and undeniably happy.

Kiyoko's emotions bubble up all at once, and she fears she might cry. It's rare, but it still happens every now and again. So, she pulls Hitoka close, kissing her forehead. She doesn't trust herself to speak. Not yet.

But she knows Hitoka doesn't need her to. She knows.

Yes, constants are unwise. But Kiyoko will make sure to keep this one.

Work will resume the next day, some dangerous task or other, and the world will seem a little dimmer. But as long as Kiyoko knows that Hitoka is waiting for her, she won't dream of ever giving up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
